ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vendetta of The Pirates
Vendetta of The Pirates is twenty-fourth episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse. Plot Previously,on Carl 10! Sam:You won again...that's third time in five hours! Jerry:Carl,can you locate Frank on your Xtratrix? Kickin Hawk:(opens eyes wide)Quinn? -THEME SONG- Carl(half Zippy):Fast,give me the X-Chip!(Sam gives him the X-Chip)There we go!(Carl puts it in the manual pad;coloses the pad and it starts beeping) Sam(half Grey Matter):I don't want to stay Galvan my whole life! Carl(half Zippy):(Xtratrix glows and a blue lighted explosion shows)I am myself again! Sam-Clover:Same here! Carl:(cycles the Xtratrix)Oh darn.Get the jail keys. Sam:(walking along with Carl and Clover)So,what jail cell are we looking for? Carl:Stay here! Sam:But... Carl:I SAID STAY!(transforms)Swampfire?(walks to the jail cell and melts the doorknob)SsS,you are getting out of here. SsS:Carl?Is that really you? Swampfire:Come,i need you!(walks out of the cell with SsS)So,how was the jail food(xD)? SsS:Gross. Swampfire:Now stay put.(holds SsS's wrist) SsS:But,why? Swampfire:Cuz this won't hurt a bit.This will hurt a lot!(starts melting the cuff that is covering the Predatrix) SsS:(yells)Ow,ow! Swampfire:Unmeltable,how could i forgot!(slaps the Xtratrix;merges with the cuff and the color scheme turns into Upgrade) SsS:Do you even know what are you doing? Upgrade:I hope so!(trys to disconnect the cuff,but it shocks Upgrade)OW OW!(unmerges with the cuff and scans it)There we go!(key appears in front of him and he grabs it) SsS:Finnaly! Upgrade:(unlocks SsS's cuff and it fells down)Oh,one more thing.(creates an mini multiple device core) SsS:Huh?(Upgrade removes a part of the Predatrix and puts the core in it)Dude,what are you doing? Upgrade:(puts the part back)Congratulations!You are now officialy a member of my team,and of course,the WOOHP.(reverts back) SsS:So,why did you put this in my Predatrix? Carl:So you can change your clothes,call for help etc.(^_^) SsS:(^_^)Now what? Carl:I need to scan something from the Predatrix.Come! SsS:Okay. Scanning process Carl:(scanning Predatrix with an device)Interesting.Looks like you have got a....Preda component?What the?? SsS:(xD)I will explain later. Carl:Wait.(reads the paper device printed)You don't have ultimates? SsS:Well....nope(>_<) Carl:Okay.The other files are not exactly same.But its okay.Now its hero time!(slaps the Xtratrix) Quirin's Ship Dr.Frank:(holding Ultramatrix's plate)This,is my greatest invention!(lifts up Ultramatrix with Xtratrix's faceplate on it)So,which one should i try first? Humungousaur(Carl):How about...SQUASH!(jumps from water on the ship) Dr.Frank:Noticed something? Humungousaur(Carl):Huh?(looks at the Ultramatrix)Ultramatrix?I thought you burned it! Dr.Frank:You don't say?(puts the Ultramatrix-like device on his wrist) Humungousaur(Carl):NO!DON'T DO THAT!! Dr.Frank:(slaps the device and transforms)Fiery one?Cool!(shoots an fire ball to smash Carl,but an Petrosapien catches it) Diamondhead(SsS):(destroys the fire ball)Anytime bro!(slaps Predatrix and reverts back) Humungousaur(Carl):(transforms)Swampfire!(slaps the Xtratrix and everyone shocks)You might have removed Ultramatrix's ultimate and ultra functions,Franky.But have you thought about Xtratrix? Heatblast(Dr.Frank):(suddenly reverts back)NO!(taps on the device,but nothing happens)FUUUUU Ultimate Swampfire:That's right!(takes the device and pulls off the faceplate)There!(puts the faceplate on Xtratrix and slaps it;reverts back) Dr.Frank:No!!(Captain Quirin appears from nowhere) Captain Quirin:Easy,boss!(looks at Carl and shocks)Not you brat again! Carl:What did you call me?(icon of Greantic shows on the transform top of the holografic touchpad) Captain Quirin:AAHH!(teleports) Carl:(Xtratrix scans Dr.Frank and reverts him to human)There we go!Just don't be a murderer,like 5 years ago. Frank:You...you turned me normal??NOOO! Later... Carl:(locking the jail cell)Now you seriously WON'T escape! Frank:You brat!(pisses off) Carl:Thats it,i guess. Sam:Anyone for pizza? SsS-Carl:WHY NOT??!(:D) END Category:Episodes Category:Carl 10: Altermaverse Category:Carl 10 Episodes